Software update is a mechanism to notify users that updates are available for an electronic device. If automatic checking for updates area allowed on a device, the user gets an alert on the screen when there are updates available. The user can either install an update using the alert or request to see more details. The request to see more details opens a window provides more details about the update. Alternatively, the user can manually check for available software updates.
Since updates come from different sources such as the operating system vendor and different application vendors, there are different user interfaces to show different updates, which cause users confusion. In addition, software update authors do not have a uniform way of providing, critical security updates to a user device, communicating the urgency of the updates, and streamlining the installation of these updates.